megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomata
Nekomata (ネコマタ, Nekomata) is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Youma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majuu Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Majuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Beast Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: Two Tail *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: Two Tail *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race History A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Nekomata can evolve into Senri through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nekomata can be fused from a Wilder Bicorn and a Goddess Hathor. Nekomata can also be fused from a Beast Orthrus and an Elemental Erthys. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Nekomata is a demon of the Beast Order an begins appearing in the latter area of St. Hermelin ???. They'll frequently use Candy Voice and Feral Claw as they attack the party. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Nekomata is the first Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room once Tatsuya Suou has reached Level 9 and collected 56 Hermit Arcana Tarot Cards. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Nekomata yields the Kitty Claws weapon for Lisa Silverman. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Persona ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Trivia *The only Megaten games with an American release to portray the folkloric forked-tail are Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, and Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Gallery Image:NekomataMT2.PNG|Nekomata Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis sprite Image:NEKOMATA.png|Nekomata from Devil Survivor Nekomata.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Two-Tail.gif|Sprite of Two-Tail from DemiKids KWFuriae.jpg|Nekomata in Shin Megami Tensei II Nekomata2.JPG|Alternate artwork of Nekomata from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. MTFC_nekomata.gif|Nekomata in Megami Tensei MT2FC_nekomata.gif|Nekomata in Megami Tensei II NEKOTAMA.GIF|Nekomata in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) NEKOTAMA2.GIF|Nekomata in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Neko.png|Nekomata in Majin Tensei Nekomata.png|Nekomata in Giten Megami Tensei Nekomata.PNG|Nekomata's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Nekomata2.PNG|Nekomata's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Poster02.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko D20306Nekomata.jpg|Nekomata in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Beast Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Majuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Skill Order